mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
CLOFKR Barnkanal
CLOFKR Barnkanal is Clowegian children's public television channel owned by Closk offentligkringkasting. History CLOFKR Barnkanal was launched on August 9, 2003, under the name CLOFKR BK. On January 22, 2011, CLOFKR BK was renamed as CLOFKR Barnkanalek, switched to the 16:9 picture format and launched in HD simulcast. On July 30, 2018, CLOFKR Barnkanalek was renamed as CLOFKR Barnkanal, as part of Closk offentligkringkasting's rebranding effort. Programming :* As the Norwegian show :** As CLOFKR exclusive show Current programming *''Backstage'' *''Bernt og Erling på nye eventyr'' (Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures) *''Bing!'' *''Brannmann Sam 2008'' (Fireman Sam 2008) *''Byggmester Bob 2015'' (Bob the Builder 2015) *''Charlie og Lola'' (Charlie and Lola) *''Dyrdyrene'' (Animanimals) *''Floopaloo'' *''Grizzy & lemen'' (Grizzy and the Lemmings) *''Her bor Daniel Tiger'' (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *''Kosmoo'' *''Mammauke/Pappauke'' *''Masha og Mishka'' (Masha and the Bear) *''Peppa Gris'' (Peppa Pig) *''Ridder Mikkel'' (Mike the Knight) *''Tree Fu Tom'' Former programming Note: All titles are Norwegian. *''3 venner'' *''100 ting å gjøre før High School'' *''AF1'' *''Alf Prøysens barnesanger'' *''Alle vi barna i Bakkebygrenda'' *''Alvin og gjengen'' *''Amalies jul'' *''Amigo'' *''Amigo Grande'' *''Andys ville dinoeventyr'' *''Annedroidene'' *''Anneli og Lillian'' *''Ape og Snabel'' *''Asta-Marie, det er meg'' *''Avd. Barn'' *''Æsops teater'' *''Barn ingen adgang'' *''Barna i verden'' *''Barnas restaurant'' *''Barnas supershow'' *''Barne-tv'' *''Barne-tv - hele sendinger'' *''Bertine på besøk'' *''Best i mest'' *''Bestemor og bestefar'' *''Bien Maja'' *''Binnabánnas'' *''Bitte lille Benny'' *''Blekkulf'' *''Bli med heim'' *''BlimE'' *''Blinky Bill'' *''Bo flytter hjemmefra'' *''Brannmann Sam'' *''Brians trylletriks'' *''Brillebjørn'' *''Brødrene Dal og legenden om Atlant-is'' *''Brødrene Dal og professor Drøvels hemmelighet'' *''Brødrene Dal og spektralsteinene'' *''Budaldanáigi'' *''Buhtabággi'' *''Byggmester Bob'' *''Dagens bursdagsbarn'' *''Dans for livet'' *''Den magiske kroppen'' *''Den magiske tiden'' *''Det andre kongeriket'' *''Det e godt å ha någen'' *''Diddi'' *''Dina Detektiv'' *''Doki'' *''Dora og vennene'' *''Dypet'' *''Dyra i Hjorteparken'' *''Dyrefamilien'' *''Dyrevenn'' *''Dyrevenn X'' *''Dødsårsak ukjent'' *''Eallit'' *''Ekornvei-ligaen'' *''Elefanten og sykkelen'' *''Elias'' *''Elias på eventyr'' *''Elleville Elfrid'' *''Elsa'' *''En for alle'' *''En, to, tre'' *''Energikampen'' *''Eva'' *''Evies familie'' *''Fagerpels hotell'' *''Familieekspedisjonen'' *''Fantorangen'' *''Fin fredag'' *''Fjellgården i Trollheimen'' *''Flaskepost fra Stillehavet'' *''Flaskepost fra Stillehavet - mer'' *''FlippKlipp Studio'' *''Flukta frå Dyreskogen'' *''Fotballproff'' *''Fride på skipet'' *''Fugleveien 3'' *''Galakseparken'' *''Gaven. Realityserie'' *''Geitekillingen som kunne telle til ti'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Gisle Wink på eventyr'' *''Gode venner'' *''Guovssahas'' *''Hakkebakkeskogen'' *''Hank Zipzer'' *''Hanna og Rally'' *''Hei Kembo'' *''Her bor Daniel Tiger'' *''Her er eg!'' *''Hermans hjerte'' *''Hilsen Johanne'' *''Historien om Heidi'' *''Historier fra trehytta'' *''Hjerterått'' *''Holtenissen'' *''Hos mormor'' *''Hotell 13'' *''Hubert'' *''Hundehagen'' *''Hundesketsj fra Rodde & Kikkan'' *''Hvis jeg var deg'' *''Håvard og Sofia'' *''I kjelleren'' *''Idiotiatlon'' *''ieZár'' *''Jamillah og Aladdin'' *''Jazzo'' *''Jenter'' *''Jet fra Bortom'' *''Jonas på stranden'' *''Jul i Skomakergata'' *''Julemorgen'' *''Jungelens puls'' *''Jungelgjengen'' *''Just Kidding - Bare tulla'' *''Kakerlakken med den stygge frakken...og hovudet fullt av triste tankar'' *''KAMP'' *''KAMP - Mo Show'' *''Kampen'' *''Kan selv'' *''Karsten og Petra'' *''Kash og Zook'' *''Kasper og Lisa'' *''KatjaKaj og BenteBent'' *''Kevin og Farfar'' *''Klart eg kan'' *''Knerten gifter seg'' *''Knerten i knipe'' *''Knøttene'' *''Kodetropp O'' *''Kom og lek'' *''Kompisboken'' *''Konstanse'' *''Kosinus'' *''Krem Nasjonal'' *''Kråkeklubben'' *''Kule kaker'' *''KuleJenter'' *''Kurt - en ukjent helt'' *''Laara & Leisa'' *''Labyrint'' *''Labyrint-moro'' *''Lalla og Mix'' *''Lappeteppet'' *''Leiketid'' *''Leirskolen'' *''Lejo'' *''Lek uten ord'' *''Lesekorpset'' *''Lille store hjerte'' *''Lillepri'' *''Linus i Svingen - musikkvideo'' *''Litt av en jobb!'' *''Lodde og Linn'' *''Losers United'' *''Lundefjell'' *''Lykke er'' *''M&M'' *''M.I. High'' *''Mads og sauemysteriet'' *''Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv'' *''Marco Polo'' *''Marcus og havørna'' *''Marit og dyra'' *''Martin Morgen'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Megafon'' *''Melodi Grand Prix Junior'' *''Men Kasper da!'' *''Mi nye søster'' *''MIA'' *''Mia Aimée og Matheo'' *''Mikkel og Klara'' *''Mille Måne'' *''Mille og Martin'' *''Milly og Molly'' *''Min dust'' *''Min Familie - når noen er syke'' *''Min fantastiske far'' *''Min funky familie'' *''Min venn Marlon'' *''Mini-kryp'' *''Mitt 50/50 liv'' *''MK-X'' *''Modig'' *''Molly Monster'' *''Morgenfugl og Murmeldyr på vinterferie'' *''Mors lille hjelper'' *''Muldvarpen'' *''Musa og muldvarpen'' *''Musikkvideoer CLOFKR Barnkanalek** *Mysteriebyrået'' *''Newton'' *''Newton - pubertet'' *''Nilam og banden'' *''Ninja i kjelleren'' *''Nordiske vitenskapsmenn'' *''Odd er et egg'' *''Oggy og kakerlakkene'' *''Oi sann, Molly!'' *''Operasjon Froskeegg'' *''Oppdrag Nansen'' *''Ordet i flasken'' *''Oskars nye venn'' *''Overgrep'' *''Øisteins blyant'' *''Øisteins blyant ABC'' *''Øisteins pappeske'' *''Papegøyeløye'' *''Papphode'' *''Petra og pasientane'' *''Petter Kanin'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinocchio-TV'' *''Planetpatruljen'' *''Planetpatruljen Oskar svarer'' *''Polo'' *''Ponniskolen'' *''Pontus og tryllestaven'' *''Poppeloppane'' *''Prikk og Flekk'' *''Prinsessen'' *''På hesteryggen'' *''Rakettgjengen'' *''Ravnestreker'' *''Regnbue-Rubi'' *''Ribat-Rábat'' *''Robin Hood, rampestreker i Sherwood-skogen'' *''Rodde & Kikkan'' *''Romling'' *''Rot.'' *''Rus'' *''Sámi nigát'' *''Sangfoni'' *''Sangfoni - musikkvideoer +++'' *''Sara og tjuaguttene'' *''Sauen Shaun'' *''Searat'' *''Sigve og Haifinn'' *''Simon'' *''Sing Lingeling'' *''Skilt'' *''Skolefri'' *''Skrikvik'' *''Små poteter'' *''Småplukk'' *''Snekker Andersen og julenissen'' *''Snoffe, døden og jeg'' *''Sol, snart seks'' *''Solsikkesmuget 19'' *''Solskinnssiden'' *''Sommeren i mitt liv'' *''Sommeren med pappa'' *''Sommermorgen'' *''Spartikkelmysteriet'' *''Spionligaen'' *''Stallen'' *''Stálugilvvut'' *''Stella og Sam'' *''Stopp'' *''Store maskiner'' *''Super Natur'' *''Super sommer på Operataket'' *''Super-Gunnar 2.0'' *''Superia'' *''Superjulevangeliet'' *''SuperKORK!'' *''Superkrim'' *''Superkviss'' *''Supernytt'' *''Supernytt-saker'' *''Søndag med Sofia'' *''Sånn er jeg, og sånn er det'' *''Tara Duncan'' *''Teenage Boss'' *''Tegneby'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tellekorpset'' *''Tellesprell'' *''Tenk om'' *''Tenkjetanken'' *''Thomas og vennene hans'' *''Thomas på sirkus'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Tid for tegn'' *''Tikketitakk'' *''Tilde Møfrø'' *''Timmy tid'' *''Tinga Tinga-fortellinger'' *''Tords garasje'' *''Trio'' *''Trond med hammer'n'' *''Tuva fra Tarva'' *''Tårnagentene'' *''Ugler i mosen'' *''Uki'' *''Ulveblod'' *''Undringstårnet'' *''Uro'' *''Vennergidagen'' *''Vera venneløs'' *''Verdens beste SFO'' *''Vetz'' *''Villmarksbarna'' *''Være venner'' *''Waldemar og vennene hans'' *''Wallace og Gromit'' *''Yakari'' *''Zack & Quack'' *''ZombieLars'' Broadcast hours Logos CLOFKR BK (2004-2011).png|First logo (August 9, 2003 - January 22, 2011) CLOFKR Barnkanalek (2011-.n.v.).png|Second logo (January 22, 2011 - July 30, 2018) CLOFKR Barnkanalek HD (2011-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (January 22, 2011 - July 30, 2018) CLOFKR Barnkanal (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (July 30, 2018 - present) CLOFKR Barnkanal HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (July 30, 2018 - present) Category:Closk offentligkringkasting Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Launched in 2003